turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother PPDC
Evil Ideas About that reblog of the "we've done this to ourselves", is that in general or have you thought of something particularly awful again? In general, mostly. Today's evil ideas were limited to Izzy getting picked on for his hairstyle, Book and Jupiter looking through a photo album of Jackson, Jackson chasing a R.A.B.I.T. at the Academy, and a very rough timeline of what Jamie discovers and when. Ooo, got a better idea of what else this PPDC's up to? Lessee, so far I've discovered them actually injuring someone to keep a Ranger, tragic experiments in inducing Drift Compatibility, repeated and horrific attempts to shift neural load onto the Jaeger AI to allow for single pilots, and media manipulation. Single Pilots Read more Media Manipulation Would this PPDC try to pretend the war isn't over, ye think? I think they'll declare this a temporary lull and a chance to build things bigger and better for the inevitable return. While desperately (and very, very quietly) trying to figure out if they can create their own Kaiju or if they can reopen the Breach. Noted, thank you! Children Pediatrician To build off the pre-booked appointments, the PPDC probably has an off site pediatrician (maybe onsite, so 'Dome employees can attend without missing as much work). So, handler thinks, "this is useful, I'll just get the DJ children's files transferred." The handler has the Joneses' universal consent (it was in the contract) so putting the request through is a snap. 'course, that's not to say Jackson'll be in the 'Dome when the appointments occur; Kaiju attack randomly and there’re loads of false alarms. Right! Very evilly done! In the same vein, there are a couple of /very conveniently scheduled (in para-canon) Kaiju attacks in November 2024: the 19th and the 30th. Jackson could very easily be in transit back from a deployment on the 22nd and on-call and thus on lockdown in advance of the 30th, forcing his escape in "On Parting". Unborn Ranger Baby I was struck by this cold, stone of dread: the PPDC keeps transferring her file to a doctor of their choice, DriftSci, and Wash'll need an OB. In other words, the PPDC'll have access to an unborn Ranger baby. Jesu christi, that's HORrifying. Thank you! Freaked myself out with that one >_< PPDC Childcare Does the PPDC provide playgroup, daycare, primary school, or some combination thereof? Definite yes to playgroup and daycare, very highly likely on primary school. Building its own primary school in order to have better access to employee fluffles seems more this PPDC's style than garnering community goodwill by building and sponsoring schools for the local district to run and being otherwise uninvolved. "Better access to employee fluffles" is an absolutely terrifying sentence. Grooming Drift partners, impressing their own moral compass *shudder* Anywho, if they had some sort of school per Shatterdome (might be tricky offsite in Hong Kong and Japan), they could encourage parents to have their fluffles attend because they knew if they were transferred, the curriculum would be consistent throughout Panama, Anchorage, Vladivostok, etc. I wouldn't put it past these guys to enrol; Book when the time comes. Ain't it? This PPDC is planning on an unending war, so grooming's definitely something they'd be up for trying. I'm sure that with their resources the PPDC would find a way to make schools work in those areas and the unified curriculum would be a great selling point to fluffle-raisers. And, of /course, they enroll Book. There aren't many, if any, other Ranger babies so Book would be a prime target for grooming. Possible genetic aptitude, ay? Possible genetic aptitude is /exactly what I was thinking. Genetic Component to Drifting Derek and Charlie D'you think this PPDC would bother hauling in Derek and-or Wash for Drift Sci testing? If they're wondering about a genetic component to Drift Compatibility and aptitude for Drifting, wouldn't it make sense to check the third brother and the Ranger babymum? It would make sense, the trick is getting Derek and Wash to agree to it. They might be able to hypothesize from surveillance and field psychology, but getting actual scans and stuff may be tricky XD I can see Derek being a challenge, but there's just so much leverage to use against Wash: threaten visits with Jackson, threaten to take the kids away, threaten Jackson's health, promise a long weekend trip home for Jackson, etc etc. Waaaaaaaitaminute. We already hypothesized the PPDC may grab Derek by mistake one day, right? What if, on that 'visit,' they just say "Submit to these tests or we'll find you a job in here and you'll never leave."? Easy-peasy. XD The trick is getting Wash to the Shatterdome, or that's the part I'm having trouble with >_< She's an engineer: Offer her a tour of the Jaeger bays? Maybe if she sees Vulcan up close she'll be more accepting of her husband's job? Offer her a 24-hour on-site visit with Jackson? Aha! They keep the fluffles after daycare until Wash agrees to "a little test", and then she gets to take Jackson home, too. She gets to keep him until playgroup the next morning. PERFECT! Universally Compatible Rangers The idea has been kicking around for a while that this PPDC would want to get all Bene Gesserit on the Ranger families and try to breed the truly Universally Compatible Ranger. And the Darling-Joneses would make a great starting point (as would the Vosses, but these guys don't know about them). You've got two brothers with HSPs over 500 (Jackson's 689 and Derek's 501), Wash with her 533, and a third Jones with an abysmal HSP, but who's pretty close to a perfect Ranger. That sounds right up this PPDC's alley. Words are forming about Wash meeting Lightcap at an early OB appointment and threatening to terminate the pregnancy. Voslings (For the font, if the last name is 'Vos' and the character was born with XY chromosomes, assume they have an 800+ HSP unless otherwise declared.) (Added to the font!) Lightcap Words are forming about Wash meeting Lightcap at an early OB appointment and threatening to terminate the pregnancy. Ooooo. I eagerly anticipate these words. I was gonna ask how in on evil things Lightcap was in this world. Lightcap does not appear to be 'very in' but she may be lying. Ooo boi about Lightcap. Don't think I've seen a dark!Lightcap AU yet. Lightcap /was lying. Compatibility can change over time, yea? And who we are is partially nature, partially nurture. So what if unborn, unaffected-by-society children are universally Compatible? What if they can keep a child unaffected by the nurturing factor? All of which she passionately tells Wash. Ooo. Ouch. I am very curious as to Wash's response to THAT. Priorities for Testing Pietr's been assigned the lowest priority for testing because of the combination of his poor Academy grades and his deafness. Why try to compensate for a disabled (and possibly not that bright) guy when you could just steal a hearing candidate (with better grades) from somewhere else? 'Priorities for testing' is an interesting thought. I have noted the rest. I thought we had a similar scheme for prioritizing testing over in the main universe? Like, top ten percent of the class automatically, anyone with potential as a Ranger, then working through other Academy grads/students as time allowed? Maybe that's what the niggle was about >_< You did add to it, though, with un-prioritizing "possibly not that bright" people and those with disabilities. Or something. I could've just forgotten XD Ooooo. You're right. I /did add those criteria for setting testing priorities. Category:Meta Pages Category:Caitlin Category:PPDC (meta) Category:Pages in need of links Category:PPDC in the long term Category:Jamie (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Jupiter (mention) Category:Lachlan (mention) Category:Riley family (mention) Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Derek Category:Charlie Category:Caitlin (meta) Category:PPDC priorities for testing Category:DriftSci interest in personnel babies Category:DriftSci interest in Ranger babies Category:PPDC manipulating public opinion Category:PPDC grooming a 2nd generation of Rangers Category:Genetic component to Compatibility Category:Pietr (mention) Category:Dark!Lightcap!AU